Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic cameras, electronic imaging, fluid flow microscopes, image processing, and in particular to how these can be combined in various ways to create small low-power inexpensive microscope and optical tomography elements for use in a variety of applications.
The present invention provides for small-sized, inexpensive, and innovative electronic imaging arrangements used for lensless and other micro-optic microscopy imaging and tomography.
Background
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/817,107 provided description of lensless microscope imaging that can be used, for example, to visually monitor micro-organism and other microscopic affairs in various applications. As stated therein, the resulting arrangement can be physically small, sturdy, low-energy consuming, easy to use, inexpensive, and remotely controllable by electrical or data signals.
The present application expands this approach. The invention provides for small-sized, inexpensive, and innovative electronic imaging arrangements used for lensless and other micro-optic microscopy imaging and tomography.
Both the systems and methods taught in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/817,107 and the systems and methods of the present application can be implemented or adapted for use as a stand-alone laboratory instrument or for use as a component in other equipment, including micro-arrays, microplates, flow microscopes, cytometry systems, environmental and contamination monitoring systems, industrial monitoring instruments, food safety systems, etc.
The arrangement can also be configured to be implanted or otherwise introduced into the body of an animal, plant, or human.